


Клише

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Меня переполняет облегчение, — отзывается Стайлз и сжимает пальцы в кулак. Серьёзно, ей же уже далеко не шестнадцать, пора бы перестать нервничать из-за пустяков.<br/>Подумаешь, она возвращается в город, из которого сбежала почти десять лет назад, двадцати метров не дойдя до алтаря.<br/>С каждым может случиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*

— Возвращение в родные края после долгого отсутствия… — Стайлз смотрит на знакомый-незнакомый лес, простирающийся за окном несущейся машины. — Это такое клише.

— И, несмотря на это, я очень рад тебя видеть, — фыркает Скотт. — Без тебя всё было не так.

Стайлз улыбается ему и замечает, что её пальцы сами по себе нервно барабанят по колену. А она-то думала, что избавилась от этой привычки.

— Мы виделись с тобой чаще, чем нужно, — говорит она, закатывая глаза. — Так часто, что мои соседи начали подозревать нас в противоестественной связи.

— Какая мерзость, — с готовностью кивает Скотт. Она знала, что он поймёт, что именно она имела в виду. — Но теперь у тебя будут старые соседи, которые прекрасно знают, что между нами возможны только платонические чувства.

— Меня переполняет облегчение, — отзывается Стайлз и сжимает пальцы в кулак. Серьёзно, ей же уже далеко не шестнадцать, пора бы перестать нервничать из-за пустяков.

Подумаешь, она возвращается в город, из которого сбежала почти десять лет назад, двадцати метров не дойдя до алтаря.

С каждым может случиться.

— Я, правда, рад, — с улыбкой говорит Скотт. — Когда ты рядом, мне спокойнее.

— Это в тебе говорят инстинкты, мистер альфа, — усмехается Стайлз и тыкает его кулаком в плечо. — Но теперь-то я точно Бэтмен, потому что крутой коп, а вот ты даже не Робин!

— В твоём возрасте это не должно вызывать такой щенячий восторг, — размеренно, по-взрослому, замечает Скотт. И тут же всё портит. — И потом, я всё ещё крут!

— Ты учитель! И — омойбог — я до сих пор впадаю в ступор, как подумаю о том, чему же ты учишь несчастных детей.

— А ещё моя команда выигрывает третий чемпионат подряд, — гордо замечает Скотт, игнорируя её ужас.

— Ты их всех покусал? — подозрительно хмурится Стайлз.

Скотт кидает на неё возмущённый взгляд.

Стайлз кажется, что от кровавой расплаты её спасает только то, что они поворачивают на её родную улицу. Стайлз замечает свой дом и подпрыгивает на сидении от нетерпения.

Она не была дома почти десять лет.

Дверь открывается и на порог выходит поседевший, постаревший отец, который так тепло улыбается им, что у Стайлз подступают слёзы.

Она выпрыгивает из машины, едва Скотт успевает остановиться, и кидается отцу на шею. 

Это были трудные годы, но теперь она не собирается никуда сбегать.

Это её город.

Всем остальным придётся с этим смириться.

*

— Я же работала в Нью-Йорке. Я задерживала преступников каждый день. Мне вручил награду сам мэр, а потом ещё и пригласил к ним на ужин, чтобы познакомить со своей дочерью-лесбиянкой (что было весьма лестно, но достаточно оскорбительно одновременно даже до того, как у Лидии от смеха случилась истерика в скайпе и… блин). Я присутствовала при ограблении банка, вела переговоры с психами и попадала в перестрелки. Почему мне так страшно идти в первый день на работу в маленьком спокойном городке, где все преступления обычно связаны со сверхъестественным или с горными львами. Ну, или с горными львами, покусившимися на сверхъестественное. 

Стайлз переводит дух и смотрит на своё отражение в запотевшем зеркале.

Отражение выглядит напуганной девчонкой, а не взрослой женщиной.

— Они не будут видеть в тебе мою маленькую дочку, — с улыбкой говорит её отец из-за двери. — Они все достаточно поражены тем видео с ю-туба.

Стайлз стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях.

То видео с ю-туба.

Ну конечно.

*

— Угадай, что хуже первого дня в бывшей должности отца? — с сарказмом спрашивает Стайлз.

Скотт несколько секунд молчит, а потом неожиданно предполагает:

— Тест ученика, в котором пример решён таким способом, который я даже не знал?

— Скотт, — закатывает глаза Стайлз. — Сфокусируйся. Мы обсудим степень твоей компетенции позднее. Сейчас мы поговорим о том, как я встретилась на улице с моим не состоявшимся будущим мужем.

— О, — говорит Скотт. — Я думал, что Эрик ещё не вернулся. Прости.

Стайлз серьёзно не понимает, почему она до сих пор дружит с этим человеком.

— Откуда? Хотя, нет, подожди. Мне совершенно это не интересно. Мне не была интересна его жизнь все эти годы, с чего это мне начинать интересоваться ей сейчас.

— Как прошла ваша встреча? — ласково спрашивает Скотт.

— Почти никак. — Стайлз сама не понимает, почему она позвонила Скотту в подобной истерике. На неё это не похоже. Это прерогатива Скотта — встретиться с бывшей и ещё неделю лить крокодиловы слёзы. — Мы случайно столкнулись, я сказала «привет», он промолчал и пару минут смотрел на меня взглядом Дерека, а потом подошла моя новая помощница и прекрасно справилась со своими служебными обязанностями, то есть, помогла мне избежать продолжения неловкой ситуации. Вот и всё.

— Ну, это ты бросила его у алтаря, оставив разбираться с гостями и священником, — напоминает Скотт.

— И это он женился на мне только потому, что так сказал его больной на всю голову альфа, — резко отзывается Стайлз.

Скотт вздыхает.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Не переживай. Ваша встреча была неизбежна. Возможно, хорошо, что она случилась в первый же день. Теперь тебе нечего бояться.

И это удивительно, но Скотт прав.

После Эрика ей, действительно, больше нечего бояться.

И она не боится.

Ничего, кроме привязанности к людям.

*

— Женщина, тридцать — тридцать пять лет, белая, волосы каштановые. По словам родных и друзей, ещё вчера они были до плеч, так что это явно не простое ограбление, раз субъект взял сувенир.

И ещё это явно не оборотни.

Стайлз не говорит это вслух, чтобы не прослыть местной сумасшедшей, но просто не может об это не думать.

Подобные убийства в Бикон Хилз никогда ещё не случались. Сбритые волосы, усаженная в определённой позе жертва. Это больше походило на почерк, чем на случайность.

Стайлз передёргивает от этой мысли.

Слишком много психопатов она успела увидеть в Нью-Йорке, чтобы не узнать ещё одного, который теперь разгуливает по её родному городу.

— Чёрт, — говорит она.

— Шериф? — помощница смотрит на неё преданными глазами.

— Заканчивайте здесь, мне нужно… получить консультацию у специалиста.

*

— Очень мило, что вы все пришли, — говорит она, удивлённая до глубины души, что стая Дерека откликнулась на её зов. Ну, то есть, на зов Скотта, потому что сама позвонить она струсила.

Ещё больше её удивляет, что приехал Эрик.

Это не сочеталось с её намерением держаться от козла, сломавшего её жизнь, подальше.

Козёл стоял возле стены и смотрел на неё всё тем же фирменным Дерековским взглядом «просверлю в тебе дыру» и, кажется, даже не дышал.

— Перейду сразу к делу. Кажется, у нас объявился свой Джек Потрошитель. И поскольку вы обладаете бездной талантов, то не могли бы вы обратить пристальное внимание на происходящее в городе. Я была бы очень вам приз…

— Я могу съездить на место преступления, — говорит Эрик, и Стайлз вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Попробовать взять след, если вы ещё не всё затоптали.

— Вообще-то я надеялась, что Скотт…

— Не сможет найти в потёмках и собственную задницу, — закатывает глаза Эрик.

— Эй, — возмущается Скотт.

Айзек кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.

— Прости, брат, но он прав. Следопыт из тебя…

— Никакой, — заканчивает Дерек.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Вам виднее, кто из вас Скуби. Я просто хочу взять засранца с ножом за яйца и упрятать за решётку до конца его дней.

И ещё, желательно, чтобы Эрик перестал на неё смотреть.

*

— Я запомнил запах, — говорит Эрик. — Если я его учую, то сообщу.

— Спасибо.

Стайлз чувствует себя очень неловко, как на первом школьном балу, когда никто не пригласил её на танец. 

Она собиралась стать его женой, рожать его детей и быть маленькой домохозяйкой с гуглом и аконитом под рукой, готовой прийти на помощь стае.

Стайлз сжимает пальцы в кулаки и старается дышать ровнее.

— Мы не могли тебя найти, — говорит Эрик и болезненно морщится. — Тогда, перед свадьбой. Думали, что ты в беде.

— Скорее, я умудрилась от неё сбежать, — резко говорит Стайлз и отворачивается. — Счастливая случайность.

— Мы думали, что тебя похитили или убили, Стайлз. Все жалели меня, потому что считали, что ты сбежала, а я боялся, что ты мертва.

— Наверняка, для тебя стало облегчением узнать, что глас общественности как всегда попал в точку.

— Стайлз, — шепчет Эрик. — Я не…

— Тебе просто не стоило обсуждать ваши коварные планы в этот день. Пусть шутка о том, что Дереку пора открывать брачное агентство и была довольно смешной, но ни одной девушке не понравится узнать, что будущему мужу приказали на ней жениться.

— Всё не та…

— О, Эрик, — она перебивает его, оборачивается и смотрит в глаза, — избавь нас обоих от всего этого. Это было давно, оставь прошлое в прошлом. Давай начнём сначала. 

Эрик сжимает зубы и кулаки.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Сначала, так сначала.

*

Стайлз выкидывает корзину с цветами, пока её не увидели сослуживцы.

— Этот псих, — говорит она по телефону, — прислал мне букет, который стоит больше, чем моё месячное жалование.

— Продай его, — советует Скотт сонным голосом.

Стайлз демонстративно молчит несколько минут.

К сожалению, нравоучительного момента не получается — этих минут достаточно, чтобы в трубке раздался храп.

— Сволочь, — говорит она.

*

Следующая девушка похожа на предыдущую как родная сестра. 

— Почерк тот же.

Она обрита и точно так же сидит за столом в парке. Точно так же никто ничего не видел. 

Стайлз чудится в этой позе что-то знакомое, но она никак не может понять, что.

*

Эрик приглашает её на свидание каждый вечер.

Они теперь так здороваются. Эрик говорит ей: «Не хочешь оказать мне честь и сходить со мной на свидание?» (Стайлз до чёртиков интересно, кто же научил его такой заковыристой фразе, если в юности Эрик ограничивался рукой на её заднице и соблазнительным шёпотом в ухо), а она отвечает ему: «Не хочешь убраться из моего участка?».

Её сотрудники каждый раз радуются как дети.

Стайлз подозревает, что у них подпольный тотализатор.

*

Третья девушка и всё ещё ни одной зацепки, кроме запаха.

Стайлз смотрит, как работают криминалисты, когда за её спиной кто-то шокировано выдыхает.

— Пиздец какой-то.

Стайлз оборачивается и встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом Эрика.

— Не хочешь поделиться с классом? — интересуется она.

Эрик хмурится, а потом достаёт свой бумажник, открывает его и протягивает ей.

Стайлз смотрит на свою фотографию.

На себя, шестнадцатилетнюю, с коротким ёжиком волос, сидящую на лавке в школьном дворе и жмурящуюся от солнца.

— Полный пиздец, — решает она.

Вот только маньяка ей и не хватало в её коллекции ухажёров.

*

— Какого чёрта, Рейес?! — шипит она, чтобы не разбудить отца.

Эрик так невозмутимо пожимает плечами, как будто тридцатилетние мужики всегда проводят свободный часок на дереве перед окном бывшей девушки.

— Охрана. Мы решили, что тебе она не помешает.

— Мы — это ты и твоя шизофрения? — ядовито интересуется она. — У меня есть пистолет!

— Мы — это наша стая. Мы всегда заботимся обо всех её членах. Даже самых… упёртых.

— Я не в вашей стае, — рявкает Стайлз и с грохотом закрывает окно.

Отец оказывается в её комнате через считанные секунды.

— Прости, пап, — вздыхает она.

— Дочь?

— У нас за окном один идиот, — говорит Стайлз, отступая в сторону.

Эрик приветливо машет её отцу.

И тот, к её искреннему изумлению, машет в ответ.

— Ну, — кивает он, — теперь-то я точно буду спать спокойнее.

Он уходит, оставляя Стайлз вариться в котле негодования и злости в одиночестве.

Стайлз смотрит на Эрика.

Эрик смотрит на Стайлз и в уголках его губ ей видится насмешка.

Ну сейчас она ему…

Стайлз усмехается и развязывает пояс халата.

Эрик за окном подбирается, скользя по её телу жадным взглядом.

Она призывно улыбается и манит его пальцем. Эрик подаётся вперёд, дотрагивается рукой до рамы и с изумлением отскакивает назад.

— Рябиновые рамы, сволочь, — говорит Стайлз. — Сделала бы себе рябиновую избушку, но выйдет слишком дорого.

Эрик обиженно смотрит на неё, Стайлз не выдерживает и показывает ему язык.

*

Через два дня Эрик приезжает в участок с мужчиной в багажнике.

— Хотел меня убить, — невозмутимо говорит он. — Видимо, принял за конкурента.

— Ему стоило сначала проконсультироваться у меня, — неискренне сетует Стайлз. От накатившего постфактум страха её немного трясёт.

Что если бы Эрик был обычным человеком?

Что если бы этот маньяк знал про оборотней?

Что если бы Эрик был бы мёртв?

Она отворачивается, чтобы не броситься ему на шею.

*

— Альфы знают, кто станет хорошей парой, просто чувствуют это. Особенно врождённые оборотни. Я посоветовал Эрику ухаживать за тобой, потому что знал, что вы будете идеальной парой. 

— Приказал, — поправляет Стайлз.

— Настойчиво посоветовал, — упирается Дерек. — Ты была прекрасным подспорьем в стае, я не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то прибрал тебя к рукам раньше меня. 

— Никто ещё не говорил мне такие комплименты, — сухо комментирует Стайлз.

— И я был прав. Вы стали идеальной парой. С вами не было никакого сладу, хотелось придушить вас обоих и закопать в углу.

— Прямо комплимент за комплиментом.

— Я не думал, что Эрик так поздно сообразит, что действительно тебя любит.

— Видимо, заторможенность в плане человеческих эмоций у вас в стае является основным критерием отбо…

— Стайлз, — Дерек качает головой. — Я рассказываю тебе всё это только потому, что нам всем надоело смотреть, как вы играете друг с другом.

— Мы не…

— Он любит тебя, ты всё ещё любишь его. Вы идеальная пара, даже несмотря на то, что делаете вид, что сейчас вы не пара. 

— Собираешься и мне… настойчиво посоветовать? — усмехается она.

Дерек смотрит на неё мрачными, но очень даже человеческими глазами.

— Тебе придётся приказать, — вздыхает он.

Стайлз кидает в него печеньем.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

Сидящий на дереве Эрик делает вид, что ничего не слышит.


	2. 2 драббла

1.

Эрик делает ей предложение, и Стайлз говорит «нет».

— Ты с ума сошёл? — говорит Стайлз. — Второй раз организовывать свадьбу? Второй раз пережить деятельную Лидию? Лучше убей сразу. И, к тому же, я ещё не простила тебе то, что ты тогда отказался заказывать торт в виде Звезды Смерти.

Эрик вздыхает и начинает раздеваться.

Стайлз вынуждена признать, что это хорошая стратегия. Стратегия «преврати мозг противника в желе, а потом делай с ним, что хочешь». Стратегия «всё равно всё будет, как я сказал, потому что у меня клёвый пресс».

Стратегия «согласись, и это будет принадлежать тебе».

В прошлый раз она сработала.

— Ну, от латексного костюма Бетмена для первой брачной ночи ты сама отказалась, — пожимает он плечами и кладёт ладони на её талию. — Нет костюма, нет и торта, Стайлз.

— Ну да, — соглашается она, — пусть из-за твоего эгоизма страдают все.

Эрик хмыкает и облизывает нижнюю губу.

Запрещённый манёвр, нокаут, мозг противника улетает в стратосферу и видит радугу.

— И откуда в тебе столько блядства? — мимоходом интересуется Стайлз.

Эрик смеётся, откинув голову назад.

Стайлз с тоской вспоминает о прекрасных годах в Нью-Йорке, когда её не прижимали ко всем поверхностям сексуально озабоченные оборотни.

Тихие добрые времена.

— Серьёзно, — говорит он через пару минут, — выходи за меня.

Стайлз вспоминает соседок, сослуживцев, бывших школьных учителей, продавцов в магазинах, случайных прохожих и недавно переехавшую семью корейцев из Канады, которые каждый день спрашивают у неё, когда же они всё-таки поженятся, и морщится.

Обычно она рявкает «никогда» и проходит мимо.

— Как думаешь, если мы просто сбежим в Лас-Вегас, чтобы тайно пожениться, нас больно убьют по возвращении? — спрашивает Стайлз, прикидывая перспективы встретиться один на один с разъярённой Лидией Мартин, которую лишили законного развлечения.

А потом смотрит на Эрика. И тут же пугается, потому что ей кажется, что сейчас его лицо просто лопнет от такой широкой улыбки.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, почему ты передумала, — говорит он. — Просто забронирую билеты на самолёт после секса.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и тянет его к кровати.

А тут и не о чем спрашивать.

Просто года через четыре их будущий ребёнок подрастёт настолько, чтобы задать тревожащий всех жителей Бикон Хиллз вопрос.

И вот этого Стайлз точно не переживёт.

2.

— Интригующее начало семейной жизни, — озадаченно говорит Эрик, обнаружив Стайлз на коленях перед унитазом.

Она смотрит на него жалобными глазами и кривит губы.

— Надеюсь, тебя тошнит не от осознания того, что я теперь твой муж? — Эрик протягивает ей стакан с водой и возвращается в комнату за одеялом.

— Отчасти, — хрипло отзывается Стайлз. — Виноват в этом точно ты.

— Эй, я вообще-то предупреждал тебя о том, что те креветки как-то подозрительно…

— Эрик.

Стайлз поднимает на него глаза и не знает, как продолжить.

Они говорили о детях больше десяти лет назад. Люди меняются, что если и Эрик изменил своему желанию собрать команду по лакроссу из собственных детей (самая идиотская и милая идея в мире)?

— Только не говори, что ты жалеешь о том, что мы поженились, — со смешком говорит Эрик, но Стайлз видит, как на мгновение в выражении его лица появляется что-то болезненно-трогательное. На секунду Эрик напоминает себя-человека, а потом снова становится самоуверенным засранцем-оборотнем.

О.

— У нас родится оборотень? — она спрашивает раньше, чем успевает подумать.

Эрик замирает на месте с открытым ртом.

И смотрит на неё, смотрит, смотрит, словно может увидеть насквозь.

— Вот чёрт, — говорит Эрик и сам неловко садится на пол рядом с ней. Проводит рукой по волосам, так что те встают дыбом. — Вот чёрт, — повторяет он.

— Что ты… об этом думаешь? — с опаской спрашивает Стайлз.

От тишины у неё немного звенит в ушах.

А потом Эрик кладёт ладонь на её живот и смотрит шальными глазами.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — У тебя когда-нибудь сбывалась самая сокровенная мечта?

Она понимает, что он имеет в виду.

Это когда счастья так много, что его невозможно осознать.

Это когда ты так счастлив, что ничего не чувствуешь.

Стайлз вздыхает и улыбается.

И решает высказать крутящуюся на языке мысль.

— Если это ребёнок пойдёт в тебя, пусть лучше будет мальчиком, потому что девочка с такими замашками начнёт свою карьеру в стрип-клубе, — сообщает она. — А ты закончишь свою в тюрьме, потому что кого-нибудь убьёшь.

Эрик смеётся и целует их в живот.


End file.
